Running from my past
by craftygymgirl
Summary: A young gymnastics superstar is rescued from her abusive home.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Grady, call for the medics. It's a kid and she's been beaten badly."

ER

"What do you have, Angel?"

"Young jane doe found beaten in the park by the police. Multiple broken bones. She wasn't breathing when we arrived, she's breathing now but it's extremely labored. BP's very low and her pulse is dropping."

"Has she been awake at all?"

"No, she was unconcious when the police found her and has remained that way."

"Damn, she's so young" a young nurse commented.

"Forget about that right now, we need to get her stablized so we can get her to surgery."

Two hours later, the ER doctor went to check on the young girl who'd been brought to surgery. "How's she doing?"

"We have the bleeding stopped, had to remove her spleen. The shoulder and elbow will have to be repaired later, she's not tolerating this surgery very well. We are going to move her to the PICU and let her rest."

"Is she going to make it?" the OR nurse asked quietly.

"If she can survive the night without any major problems, she's got a chance."

The Next Morning

"Well, she's definately a fighter." The PICU doctor commented having seen that the young jane doe had a very quiet night.

"Doctor Kelsea, the police are here about the Jane Doe." A young nurse spoke from the doorway.

Outside of the PICU

"How is the girl doing?"

"She still hanging on, she'll need another surgery on her arm but that had to wait because she was so unstable. Hopefully we can repair it in a day or so."

"Her prints were in the system, she an elite gymnast. She's actually the current junior world champion."

"What is her name?"

"Kayla Dennis, she turned 15 years old yesterday. It also might explain why the worst of the damage was done to her arm. Will she be okay?"

"Her arm probably won't function as well as it once did." The doctor stated.

"So her carrer is over?"

"Probably, is there something else you needed because I have other patients to attend to."

"We just wanted you to know her name."

"If she wakes up, I'll let you know."

"Will she wake up?"

"It's really too early to say."

An hour later, the surgeons came into the PICU to see if and when their young jane doe could be brought back into the OR to fix her arm. "Shiela, how is the jane doe admitted last night?"

"She's stable, the police found a name for her, Kayla Dennis."

"At least we have something to call her now."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All she was aware of was pain, a tube down her throat then a voice, "Kayla, just calm down and open your eyes" Noticing that her patient's eyes were tightly clenched, "Kayla, are you in pain? I can get the doctor and some medication but first you need to open your eyes." she left as Kayla's eyes opened. When the doctor entered he noticed that Kayla's eyes were open but closing fast, "Kayla, I'm Doctor Kelsea on a scale of 1-10, ten being the worst how bad is the pain?" He asked as he placed a pad of paper on the bed and a pen in her hand. In response she wrote out a ten.

"All right give the ordered meds. Get some rest Kayla"

The Next Day

Kayla woke up feeling better but when she tried to speak she felt the tube was still in her throat. Once again a nurse spoke to her, "Kayla, you're in the hospital, we are helping you breathe at the moment. There is a pad of paper and a pen next to your right hand if you have a question all right?" Noticing that Kayla had picked up the pen she waited for the question.

'How long have I been here?'

"Almost a week"

'What happened to me?'

"Someone attacked you"

'How bad?'

Then the doctor walked in and seeing Kayla's question he began explaining, "You have a lot of bruising, a few broken ribs, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder, broken elbow, concussion as well as a few other internal injuries, all of which were repaired while you were unconscious."

'The tube?'

"Are you asking when the tube will be taken out?" she blinked. "Possibly tomorrow" He left the room after Kayla fell asleep once again.

The next day

Kayla awoke and was surprised that she was no longer intubated, "Kayla, try to keep the talking to a minimum. Your throat will be sore for a few days." Looking up she saw Dr. Kelsea was speaking to her. She nodded and wrote on the notepad, 'My arm still hurts'

"We will be taking more x-rays today, but the broken elbow will hurt for quite a while. Where exactly does it hurt?" she pointed to her upper arm.

"All right, I'll check the x-rays. Any other problems?"

'Just a little stiff'

"I'll see what we can do about that soon"

"Thanks"

Three Days Later

"Hello Kayla, do you feel up to a visitor?" the nurse asked.

"Whatever" she answered knowing full well who was waiting outside the door. The same women had been here the day before but Kayla's first physical therapy session had completely worn her out.

"Kayla, my name is Diane Kitson. I'm with the department of children and family services. I need to ask your some questions about your mother."

"What about her?"

"How many times has she beaten you?"

"A few times"

"Your medical records indicate more than a few times"

"So, what nothing's going to happen, it never does"

"You were left in a coma for six days, something will be done."

"I wish I could believe you but the system has failed me too many times. I'm tired and my arm is really hurting can we stop talking now?"

"I'll inform your doctor"

"Thanks" she fell asleep after the nurse injected pain meds into her IV line.

"Kayla we are going to be able to release you tomorrow."

"Yippee, home sweet home" she spoke sarcastically.

"Actually Kayla, a friend of mine has offered you a spot at his private school in Canada."

"What kind of school is this?"

"It's a school for victims of abuse and neglect. The students have a choice whether or not to see their families. He's here to see you if you'd like."

"All right, I'll speak to him"

"Hi, Kayla My name is Peter. How are you feeling?"

"Still sore but that will be my life for at least six months." She was unfortunately speaking from experience.

"Do you have any questions?"

"If I accept this spot, my mother and father can't visit me there?"

"Not unless you want them to come."

"All right, I'll come. Are we driving back or taking a plane?"

"We're driving back that way I can stop if we need to. I'll pick up your belongings tonight"

"Thank you"

Two hours into the drive to Mt. Horizon Peter noticed that Kayla had drifted to sleep, a result of the medication she was on. He decided to stop so Kayla could stretch her legs and eat something. "Kayla, we're stopping to eat"

"Ok" came her slightly drowsy reply. Kayla didn't eat much but he wasn't surprised as she was still on a lot of meds, some of which interfere with appitite.

Upon arrival at the school, she noticed a group of kids sitting on the porch "Are those my classmates?"

"Yes"

Once Kayla had exited the car Peter had everyone head to the lounge. "Everyone this is Kayla Dennis. Kayla this is Scott, Shelby, Ezra, Daisy, Auggie, Katherine and Juliette"

"It's nice to meet you all"

"Scott, Auggie can you help me get Kayla's things out of my car?"

"Sure Peter"

"Daisy, Juliette can you show Kayla to the dorm?" Seeing that Kayla was falling asleep they took her to the dorm and she was asleep as soon as she hit the pillows.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day

Kayla woke up and saw Juliette entering with breakfast, "Hi Kayla, Peter said to bring you breakfast and after you were finished he wants to see you in the office"

"Can you show me to Peter's office?" She spoke in a quiet voice after finishing her breakfast.

"Sure"

Peter's office

"How are you feeling today Kayla?"

"Sore, but it's to be expected"

"The nurse had your pain meds when you need them. You also have to go to her three times a day for your antibiotics."

"Absolutely Peter. Can I go now?"

"Sure"

Kayla spent the day hanging out with her new classmates, minus the nap she took in the middle of the afternoon but that was a side effect of her medication. That night, she was asleep before anyone but during the night pain shot through her arm and she cried out waking a couple of the girls. "Kayla are you okay?"

"No, my arm is killing me"

Noticing the way her good arm was clutching the immobilized one, Katherine ran to get Peter, pounding on the door until he opened the door, "Katherine, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Kayla, she's crying out in pain"

"Let's go" When they reached the dorm, Peter immediately went to Kayla.

"Peter is she okay?" Daisy asked.

"No, Katherine can you help me get her into my car?"

"Sure Peter"

Katherine and Peter got her into the hospital; it was such a quiet night she was seen almost immediately. When the doctor entered he asked, "How bad and where is the pain Kayla?"

"Hurts" she whispered.

"She was sound asleep in the dorm when she woke up screaming" Katherine informed the doctor.

"All right, I'll get some pain meds into her and then take some x-rays"

"What could be causing this pain?" Peter asked.

"Possibly a torn ligament that was missed or didn't stay connected during the initial surgery"

"All right, if that is the case what is the treatment?"

"Surgery to reconnect the ligament"

Two hours later the doctor entered the room and noticed that Kayla was finally seemed to be resting so he spoke quietly to Peter, "I have the results of the tests."

"What did they show?"

"X-rays showed nothing but the MRI revealed a torn ligament, she'll need surgery."

"When can you do the surgery?"

"Its 2:30 now, 6 am is the earliest we can get her in."

"How long after the surgery will she have to be in the hospital?"

"Once she wakes up, she'll only need to stay for a couple of hours to make sure she dosen't have a reaction to the medication."

"All right, let's do that"

"Do what?" came Kayla's drowsy reply.

"There is a torn ligament and they need to reattach it"

"When is this happening?" she was used to her doctors making the desisions.

"This morning if you're okay with it"

"If it will stop this pain then it's okay with me" surprised that she was being asked for her opinion.

"Are you still in pain?" the doctor asked.

"It's not as bad as it was but it still hurts."

"I'll give you another dose of pain meds and soon you'll be receiving a pre-op medication that will make you drowsy all right?"

"Sure"

Two hours later Peter and Katherine waited by Kayla's bedside until she woke from surgery. At the first sign of consciousness both stood next to Kayla in case she panicked which she didn't. As promised two hours after the surgery Kayla was in the car with her arm back in the immobilizer and on her way back to the school.

At the school

As Kayla rested in a lounge chair on the porch of the dorm, Scott brought her lunch to her. "Kayla, Peter sent me over with food."

"Thanks"

"Sure" he said as he turned to leave.

"Um, can you stay here? I just need some company."

"Sure"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes"

"Are you the same Kayla Dennis that won the junior worlds in gymnastics?"

"Yes, proudest moment of my life"

"I saw those worlds on TV and your performances were beautiful"

"Are you going back to the sport?"

"Depends on how my arm heals; my best event is the bars which unfortunately requires both arms. And did you know my wrist was broke before competition began?"

"Wow, did your coach know?"

"He's paid by my father to ignore those things"

"That's sad"

"So was him informing me while I was in the hospital that he won't coach me anymore. something about the risk not being worth it."


End file.
